This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This collaboration is an effort to develop high throughput protease assays for use on the Hypercyte platform at UNM. At LANL we are developing microsphere based protease assays that use fluorescent substrates attached to microspheres and analyzing them by conventional flow cytometry. At UNM we are incorporating those assays into the Hypercyte platform for high throughput measurements and chemical library screening.